Life Can Be a Dream
by xxfloralxx
Summary: This is a series of onehshots following Emily and Alison through college, married life, kids, and everything in between. Let the Emison begin.
1. Lazy Beginnings

#1.) Lazy Beginnings

Hi again everyone! Here we have what will be my greatest literary feat. I propose to you all a series of one shots following Emison throughout college and into their adult lives. I already have so much love in my heart for this story and I can't wait to share it with you all ❤️

Emily stood in the student lounge on Thursday morning in her purple JMU Royal Dukes sweatpants pouring herself a cup of coffee from the breakfast bar. It was 6 a.m. and the sunlight was already shining through the gaping glass panels on all sides of the room. No one in her dorm had classes until the afternoon on Thursdays, but Emily still liked to get up early and go downstairs first. She enjoyed the alone time. No one was fighting over the couches, the tv, the bathrooms, or the last piece of bacon. Her little moment of peace was interrupted when she heard the elevator open on the far side of the room. Not that she minded. She had texted a certain someone to come downstairs and have breakfast with her anyways.

"Good morning love," Alison smiled and joined Emily on the couch. Emily placed her cup on the coffee table and smiled when Alison leaned in for a good morning kiss. She sighed in relief when the blonde laced her fingers in her hair.

"How'd you sleep?" Emily asked when they finally broke the kiss. She offered Alison's some of her coffee, which was gladly accepted.

Alison lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip, closing her eyes in contentment.

"I slept pretty good, would've been better if I was with you though."

Emily chuckled and nodded her head. It was a shame that they hadn't been placed as roommates, but in a way Emily was glad. She thought the space was good for them, considering they spent the entire day together as it was. Living together right now would probably cause fighting, and mornings like this wouldn't be as special (though Emily was convinced every morning with Alison would always be magical).

Alison placed the coffee back on the table and scooted closer to her girlfriend on the couch. She buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck and inhaled. Her mermaid always smelled like fresh laundry and coffee, Alison's new favorite scent ever since the 8th grade. Emily wrapped her arm around Alison and drew her in closer, grabbing the tv remote with her other hand. She flipped on the tv and turned to the weather channel since some clouds had begun rolling in.

"Alright JMU students, looks like you're in for a surprise today," the weather man blared in his overly-cheery voice. Emily and Alison both perked up at this and listened.

"We are expecting up to 3 feet of snow on the JMU campus by 12:30 this afternoon. All classes have been cancelled and students are urged to stay in their dorms until this blizzard blows through."

Emily and Alison looked at each other excitedly and high five. Soon enough the snow started falling faster than either one of them had ever seen it before.

"So babe we have the whole day to ourselves now. What do you want to do? Emily said as she laced her fingers with the blonde's. Alison smiled at the gesture and laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I wish we didn't have roommates. I'd love to spend all day cuddling with you."

"I know love, me too. Maybe Ellie will go to her girlfriend's dorm tonight or something?" Ellie was Emily's roommate. She was a bit shorter than Emily and had medium length brown hair. Ellie and Emily had become really good friends shortly after school began and they really bonded when Ellie came out as bisexual. At first Alison was skeptical, but she knew her mermaid was hers and she didn't have anything to be jealous about. Ellie's girlfriend Camden had a pretty rough time with her anxiety ever since she came to college. Camden was from a very small town in Wyoming and her high school only had 60 people, 15 of which were seniors. Coming to such a large campus took a toll on her, so the school guidance staff opted to give her a private dorm where she could keep a service dog to help her adjust. Ellie's parents were very conservative and preferred that she stayed in her own dorm rather than with her girlfriend, but Ellie slept over there on the weekends and on days off.

"Yeah you're right. In the mean time do you want to go out and do some shopping? Maybe get some lunch?"

"Ali, you heard the weather man. They don't recommend going out in this storm," Emily said worriedly. The snow had picked up and there was already a solid inch on the ground.

"Aw come on Emmy, we're from Pennsylvania! A little snow never stopped us. Remember junior year when we had that massive ice storm and they sent us to school anyways? A little snow can't keep us in. Besides, if we do get snowed in we won't be able to go to Panera for an unholy amount of time," Alison batted her eyelashes and looked up at her girlfriend, who still seemed skeptical. She made the mistake of looking down into Alison's ocean blue eyes and all of her resolve was gone.

"Let me go put some real pants on," Emily grumbled, though her annoyance wasn't genuine.

"Em you're the best! Meet you down here in 30," Alison pressed a searing kiss to her lips that almost made Emily regret not staying in all day.

"I love you Mermaid.

"I love you too Hurricane," Emily said with a soft smile.

 _. Alison had earned that nickname from Emily years ago. The day that Emily first met Alison was when her family was on vacation the summer before the eighth grade in Cape May. Alison and her family just so happened to be staying next door to them that same week. Unfortunately, a hurricane hit halfway through their stay and trapped them all there an extra week._

 _Emily looked outside the large bay window at the water. The waves were angry, chopping and churning. The sand from the dunes blew wildly around, engraining themselves into everything they touched. The clouds were black as they raced overhead, dropping torrential rains as they went._

 _Suddenly, a shock of blonde hair on the beach caught her eye. It was whipping in the wind as a little girl, about her age, was outside watching the water. Every time one of the huge waves crashed onto the beach, the girl took a step closer. Emily was baffled that someone could be dumb enough to be out on the beach in a hurricane, so she ran to her parents to tell them what she saw. Of course once they looked outside, they knew exactly who is was. Emily's mom worked with Mrs. DiLaurentis and had met their little girl, Alison, on multiple occasions. Mr. Fields grabbed and umbrella and went outside to knock on the door of the DiLaurentis' beach house. Alison's older brother Jason, who was about 16 at the time, answered the door and explained that his parents had gone out to stock up on groceries earlier when the roads began to flash flood and they couldn't get back. He was babysitting Alison and had no idea she had gone outside. After they got her back in and dried off, Wayne offered for them to come spend the night with them so they wouldn't be alone. Jason gladly accepted the offer and Pam called Mrs. DiLaurentis to let her know that her kids were safe._

 _Mrs. Fields sent Alison down to Emily's room to meet her, and Emily was beyond scared. Alison was one of the most popular girls at Rosewood Middle School, and the brunette was sure she'd think she was a joke. Alison knocked on the door softly and Emily poked her head out from under the covers where she was hiding. Alison was wearing a flowy, white sundress that made her blonde hair and sun-kissed skin stand out perfectly. Emily glanced under the covers at her own black athletic shorts and long sleeve Rosewood Junior Sharks Swim Team t-shirt. Surely Alison would hate her just because of her clothes alone._

 _"Hiya," Alison said when she caught glimpse of Emily's eyes peering back at her. Emily blushed and suddenly lost all her words. Oh god, Alison was going to think she was an idiot._

 _"Hey," Emily managed to croak out. Her voice sounded like Lucas , the gross boy in her math class last year whose voice had started changing. He always sounded like he had a cold and his voice cracked with every other word he said._

 _Alison came into the room and sat down on the bed beside Emily. She grabbed the covers in her hand and the yanked them off._

 _"That's better," she said. When Emily looked at her she smiled and Emily managed a soft smile back. After all, her mom had taught her never to be rude._

 _"I saw you outside," Emily said in a surprisingly normal tone. Her confidence grew a bit when Alison didn't kill her (though why would she?) and she continued. "You're crazy."_

 _Alison looked baffled but laughed at Emily's scared expression._

 _"Yeah I guess I am kinda crazy. I just really love storms."_

 _"Well then, Hurricane, looks like you're stuck with me now," Emily said sheepishly._

 _"Hurricane, I like that," Alison said smiling._

 _And from then on out, the girls were inseparable._

4 hours and two, yes, two separate trips to Panera later, Alison and Emily finally stumbled back into their dorm building.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen snow fall so quickly," Alison said once they were inside.

"Me either. I wouldn't be surprised if classes are cancelled for a week! That is way more than three feet out there," Emily rubbed her hands together to try and regain some feeling in them.

"So you wanna come up to my dorm and make some hot chocolate? Camden got Ellie a Keurig for her birthday last week, she said we can use it whenever," Emily said.

"Sure babe," Alison said. She grabbed Emily's hand and walked them over to the elevator. Once they'd reached the 6th floor, they got off and walked all the way down to the end of the hallway, the last door on the left. Everyone says it's the worst dorm available because it's off by itself on some obscure mini-hallway, but it's right by the maintenance room which has the wifi router, so it gets the best service. Emily pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Ellie was standing by the mirror putting some lip gloss on. She had a small duffle bag on the floor next to her.

"Hey Em, hey Ali!" She said cheerily when the couple walked in. At first Alison and Ellie weren't too fond of each other, but eventually they realized they were more alike than they thought. Now they frequently went shopping together and swapped everything from magazines to makeup.

"Hey Ellie," they both said.

"What's got you in such a good mood today, hmm?" Alison asked knowingly.

"Well Ali, I think you'd be in a fantastic mood too if you got an entire extra day off to spend with your fabulous girlfriend like I did," she beamed and winked.

"Oh yeah I bet that would put a person in a good mood. I wouldn't know the feeling though," she snickered, earning a sharp elbow from Emily. Ellie laughed and the brunette just shook her head.

"Why must you two always gang up on me?" Emily sighed in fake annoyance and flopped onto her bed. Both girls giggled and Alison crawled on top of her girlfriend.

"It's just because we love you Emmy," she said, peppering kisses all over the brunette's face.

"Yeah Emmy don't be mad at us," Ellie mocked jokingly. She knew Emily hated it when anyone except Alison and her parents called her Emmy. She went over to Emily and tried to kiss her on the cheek, but was swatted away by the brunette.

"Nope nope, those who are mean don't get kisses."

Both girls pouted and Ellie went to pick up her duffle bag.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go get kisses from my own girlfriend," Ellie said, "see ya Monday Emmy." And with that she closed the door, leaving Alison and Emily alone all weekend.

"So I really don't get any kisses?" Alison asked, cocking an eyebrow. She was still on top of Emily and the brunette shifted nervously at the predatory look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Eh, I'll think about it," Emily tried to sound disinterested, but Alison knew her much too well to be fooled. Alison laced her figures with Emily's and pinned the brunette's hands above her head. Slowly, she started to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along Emily's neck, which caused her to squirm around in her jeans even more.

"Geez baby your hands are freezing."

"Well there is 4 feet of snow on the ground," she said smartly. Alison nipped her neck at the sarcasm, causing the brunette to whimper.

"Maybe you could help warm them up?" She suggested, trying to sound casual.

Alison slipped her hands up the back of Emily's shirt and unclipped her bra.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"I have a few ideas," Emily smirked.

And for the rest of the weekend, Alison did her very best to keep her girlfriend exceedingly warm and cozy.


	2. Hot Holidays

**Alright guys, sorry I haven't updated in a million years but it's my New Years resolution to update at least once a month. I know it's late, but here's a Christmas one shot I just had to write! Set about a month after Chapter 1. This one is pretty M-rated, just in case anyone is sensitive to that. Enjoy xx**

Ridiculous.

This was absolutely ridiculous.

How could she have let Emily talk her into doing this? When Alison convinced her to get a job with her at Santa's Workshop at the Harrisonburg Mall, she had assumed they would be Santa's Helpers or something. But when the Santa Claus they had previously scheduled quit last minute, they needed a Santa that didn't have dark brown hair. It just so happened that Alison was the only one who fit the bill.

So here she was, sitting in a big green chair in front of a snowy backdrop in an itchy suit that would probably give her some weird disease, just waiting for crying, snotty, germy, bratty kids to wallow all over her lap and whine about what they wanted for Christmas.

"God I hate this," she grumbled under her breath.

"Now now now that's wasn't very cheery, was it Santa?" Emily snickered as she fixed some candy canes outside the fake Santa house. Of course Emily got the good job of being Santa's helper. She got to wear a cute, custom-fitted elf costume that hadn't been sweated in by a bunch of old men.

"I'm sure you'd be this way too if you were about to get coughed and cried on for 4 hours straight."

"I will never know your torturous struggles my love… I mean Santa," Emily winked before she sauntered off to open the gate and begin letting children in.

First, a little boy came in. He looked like he was about 4 and was dressed in what was admittedly the most adorable little candy cane striped bow tie Alison had ever seen. He bounded over to "Santa" excitedly and jumped right up on her lap. She put on the best Santa voice she could muster and got right to work.

"Ho ho ho! What would you like for Christmas little boy?"

Maybe this won't be so bad… she thought.

No sooner than the thought had crossed her mind, the little boy reached up and tugged hard at one of her blonde lockes that was peeping out from under the Santa hat. She yelped in pain and the boy's mom grabbed him hurriedly, mumbling some sort of an apology before rushing him out of the display.

"Merry Christm-oof!" she grunted. Before she could even say goodbye to the first kid a second one had seated herself on Alison's lap.

"Hi Santa! My name's Mandy!" The little girl shot her a gap-toothed smile and Alison chuckled.

"What would you like for Christmas this year Mandy?"

"I want a Barbie, a bicycle, a dollhouse, a pony, a puppy, a scooter-"

And so it went on like that for roughly 10 minutes until Alison finally got her quiet enough to take a picture and sent her on her way. The girls's mother had been on the phone the whole time, not paying a lick of attention to what her child was doing.

Parents these days… when Em and I are parents we definitely won't be like that.

She blushed when she caught herself thinking of her and Emily with children. Though they'd been dating for around 5 years now, they still hadn't seriously discussed a future.

And so the hours went on, kid after kid telling her what they wanted and then smiling wide for a picture, at their parents direction. Some cried, some screamed, and some were extremely excited to see "Santa". Soon enough, she was on the last hour of her shift. She scanned the display, looking for Emily in that adorable elf costume but she was nowhere to be seen. When she looked around, she noticed that the crowds had died off to nothing and the photography crew had gone on break.

"Well speak of the devil," Alison said to herself as Emily sauntered over through the gate, grinning wickedly at her.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! How are you young lady?" Alison said, chuckling.

Emily sat down on Alison's lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck

"Santa, I have a problem," she said quietly, pouting a bit.

Alison was briefly confused.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

Emily leaned into Alison's ear, making the blondes heart rate speed up. Emily discreetly licked the soft spot behind Alison's ear she knew drove the blonde insane. She drew her lips dangerously close to Alison's ear just so that she could feel her words.

"I've been very, very naughty this year."

Alison's hands gripped the sides of the chair and her stomach clenched. This is not going in a good direction.

"What makes you say that?" Alison's asked, her voice breaking a bit as she tried her hardest to tread lightly.

Emily brought her hand to Alison's stomach and started rubbing circles lightly on her waist.

"Well, quite a few things actually. Where would you like me to start?"

Alison gulped. Emily had that tone in her voice, and Alison knew nothing good could come of this, so she decided to play along.

"What's the naughtiest thing you've done this year Miss Fields?"

Emily groaned into Alison's ear and the blonde had to hold her breath to keep herself from bursting.

"For starters, all I can ever think about it my sexy as fuck girlfriend."

Oh Jesus, Emily never curses. This is going to be bad. Maybe not too bad, we are at work after all.

"And what is it you think about her? All good things I hope."

"God yes," Emily half-moaned, shifting in Alison's lap.

"All I can ever think about it how good she feels. On top on me, underneath me, inside of me. Usually I like to think of her fingers. Is it bad that I love how it feels when she pounds into me? I can just feel my insides stretching only for her. Ali you get me so hot.

"Emily you have to stop! What has gotten into you?" Alison asked incredulously. Not that she didn't love every minute of this, they were in public after all, and at work none the less.

"You know what, Santa? The naughtiest problem I have is that I get unbelievably hot when I think of calling her daddy. "

Alison let out a quiet moan. She had suspected for a while that Emily probably had some sort of daddy kink. Hell, the brunette had every other kink in the book, as Alison had found out over the course of the last few years. She still remembered the first time she learned that her sweet, innocent Emily really wasn't so pure.

 _It was the summer before senior year. She and Emily had been together for roughly 3 years at that point, and had been having sex for about 2 of them._

 _Sex between them had always been pretty ordinary. They would wait until one of their parents were out in the city running errands or staying late at work and make out a bit, then just do it missionary, fingers and maybe mouths on occasion, switching places to give each other their turn._

 _Even though Alison was interested in maybe spicing things up a bit, she assumed that Emily wouldn't be interested in anything else, since she was so shy._

 _But then one day Emily's mom announced that, since it was summer and Emily didn't have school, she would be taking a month long visit to see Emily's dad in Texas. Since Emily was working as a lifeguard and couldn't leave, Mrs. Fields had said she trusted Emily enough to be responsible, and that Ms. Marin said she could come over if there was anything she needed._

 _Naturally, the second Mrs. Fields was far away on a plane, Alison was in Emily's room. More specifically on top of Emily in Emily's room, tongue in her mouth and clothes scattered every place imaginable. Alison broke the kiss and began to trial her hand down Emily's stomach, as usual, before a soft grip on her wrist stopped her._

 _"Em what's wrong?" Ali asked confusedly._

 _"Nothing baby," she assured quickly, "Its just that I wanted to ask you about something."_

 _"Whatever it is you can tell me," the blonde reassured._

 _"I wanted to try something kind of… different."_

 _Alison's quirked an eyebrow and silently signaled her to continue._

 _"I… I want you to," Emily blushed and averted her eyes from Alison's burning gaze._

 _"I want you to tie me up and spank me…" she whispered. She glanced back up to Alison who just grinned wickedly back at her._

 _"Get on your hands and knees then."_

After that, there had been no stopping the brunette from trying new things with Alison. Now here she was, in public, asking to call Alison daddy.

"Well then princess, as soon as we get home daddy's gonna have her way with you," Alison growled.

Before Emily could respond, they heard their boss yelling at them from across the room.

"FIELDS! DILAURENTIS! BACK TO WORK."

Emily blushed and hopped off of Alison like she was diseased. Alison just chuckled and shook her head at the love of her life. Could she be any luckier?

 **Sooooooo what'd you guys think? Sorry I didn't write any actual smut… I'm not very good at it… but I just wanted to offer more insight into a part of their relationship I haven't really explored before. I promise they won't all be smut centered or kinky like this, I was just responding to some prompts. Anyways please read and review! See ya next time xx**


End file.
